Darkness Past
by iyami ai
Summary: A girl has watched her parent gotten killed in front of her eyes and holding a grudge to find and kill the person who killed her parent. she went to the Florent academy, where's the school for the special ability people. in there, she meet with a new.....


**Chapter 1**

In one dark night, in the cities of Tokyo at the national park, a 10 years old named Akisumi Nami, screaming for help from being kidnapped by the two bad guys. Then suddenly a boy Kitsukei Kirra appear in the scene and kicked the two bad guys with his unusual things came out from his hand. Both of the bad guy are surprised to see around Kei hands covering with fire.

"You...just...just what you are!?" asked one of the guy with a surprisingly look "Humph, surprised??" said the boy with the fire. "Leave her alone!" said him seriously

When he's going to aim the fire to them, the two of them hurry up running away in chaotic from there while screaming "We promise not going to kidnapping any other kid anymore!! Please don't hurt us!!" yelled them and left the scene.

"Humph that was easy." said Kei annoyed with those bad guy.

Kei turns around looked at the Akisumi that was shocked with the whole things she seen. Her mouth dropped down widely, and her eye colored white with the questioning symbol all around her head.

"You shouldn't be here around this time...it's dangerous for the normal girl like you..." said Kei.  
Akisumi closed her mouth back and said "Y-you...you're...s-so-"

"Me what...? Scary??" asked Kei felt odd "Humph, go home little girl." Say him then turn away to leave the scene.

But before he step his foot away,

"You're so cool!!" shouted Akisumi with a happy face.

"Hah??" surprised Kei

"That was so cool! Thank for helping me...you're extremely cool...!" said Akisumi.

Kei looked at Akisumi oddly and thought "What a one weird person." on his mind.

"A-anyways...I'm Akisumi Nami." Introduce her "Thank you again for your help I really appreciate it...I don't know what else should I do to pay back of your kindness...thank you...thank you so much..." she nod with respectful.

Kei doing nothing of the respectful given by Akisumi, he just stared at her and really felt weird of her.

He then blows a sigh "You're talking too much...go home already! It's late..." said him harshly and walk away from there.

Akisumi couldn't say anything for his reply, but just watching him away from behind.  
Eight years later, Akisumi now turns 16 and schooled at the Melba High School. Every morning she woke earlier and cooked for her grandmother whose she leave with after the death of her parent.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu Akisumi-chan..." greet her grandmother with smile.  
"Ohaiyo Obachan!" greets her back with a thousand beautiful smiles.

Her grandmother keeps on smiling after seeing she smiled,

"You have such a wonderful smile dear..."

"Eh?? Ohhh thank you Obachan...ok! The food are ready...let's eat!" reply her cheerful

Both of them together hold a chopstick and said "Itadakimasu!" While they're enjoying the breakfast Akisumi thought something on her mind about her parent, she's flashback all the happy moment where they all used to be eating together on the same table. Her grandmother noticed the long face of her and she's asking her.

"Akisumi-chan...? Are you alright?"

"Uh..yeah...I'm fine" said her pretending nothing happened.  
"Are you sure?" asked her again.  
"Yep! Absolutely fine..." reply her with a fake smile.  
"You lie...I know you're not...what wrong? Tell me?" asked her grandmother softly

Akisumi stared at the food and remembering back again of her parent and her.

"Obachan...wasn't its great if okasan and otosan is still alive..." said her with a sad sound.  
"Akisumi..." said her grandmother understanding and she give a sigh

Both of them became silent and the situation turns quite for a moment. Akisumi parent died back in eight years ago, after the meet with the boy name Kitsukei Kirra who's helped her from the bad guy that trying to kidnap her, she goes back to her home and found out her two parent lying on the ground in weak. She run to her father and asked him what's going on but her father told her to ignore him and run away from there as fast as she can. Suddenly came a dark shadow from her back trying to harm her down but her father cover her up and his soul had been sucked by the shadow. In the bad condition, her father told her to run. She doesn't know what else should she do and just followed her father order to run away. But when she only a half away from her house she turn around looked at her father smiled at her for the last time and his body suddenly turn onto ashes. Akisumi was really shocked and screamed for her father but then, the situation suddenly turns back to normal when she awake from sleeping on her desk at school. "Oh...it's just a dream..." said her to herself, and then her friend shocked her from behind.

"Akisumi!" called her friend name Osora.  
"Ah Osora-chan...what time is now?"

"It's already evenings...people are going home now...what's wrong with you? Didn't get enough sleep?" asked her

Akisumi stand from her chair and grab her beg the yawn for a minute

"Yeah...kidda...let's go home?" reply her then offered Osora to walk home with her.  
"Ok let's go..."

Akisumi walked alone to the way home after her friend go to other way to her home. While walking, she felt someone is following her from the beck, but when she turn around she found no was there but when she turn back to the front two men standing right front of her and she gets very shock.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


End file.
